Especial de terror
by kasai shinju
Summary: Como en el año pasado, pensé en rellenar este "fic" con más historias de terror, espero que les guste y Bienvenidas al "Especial de terror 2015" (voz de ultratumba) Cap 3 Up! xD Denle un chance xD Y se pondrá "in progress" porque estaremos escribiendo xD bye-bye.
1. Sombras de amor

**Hola! si, ya se, ya se. que onda con los fics? pues fijense que ya los tengo, solo que no pude subirlos, a lo mejor los subo mañana, en fin. Ahora si, este es uno de los capitulos especiales de "El especial de terror" xD jajajajajajaja en realidad tenia otro en mente, pero aun no termina estas fechas, o sea que... estoy a tiempo xD**

**En fin, es un sasuhina, medio cursi, por no decir completamente cursi xD jajajajaja esta vez... no les diré nada, espero que les guste y nos vemos. Adiosin!**

**xD**

**No se me ocurre un Summary decente, asi que... haré los de todo el especial. xD**

**Summary: Un especial dedicado al halloween, historias de tragedia, terror, suspenso y amor. Pasen y disfruten el primer capitulo de "Especial de terror"**

PD: empieza con Sakura, pero es Sasuhina eee, asi que no vayan a decirme nadaxD

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno caminaba como si nada por aquellas calles, a su lado, su mejor e inseparable amiga, Ino Yamanaka, ambas sonreían y reían ante las ocurrencias de la rubia y caminaban felices hacia la escuela, total, era un día más de escuela. Llegaron a su salón de clases y se sorprendieron de ver a varios chicos allí, entre ellos un rubio y un moreno, Sakura sonrió hacia sus amigos y se sonrojo levemente ante la mirada del moreno.<p>

- Buenos días Sasuke-kun- el asintió y ella mordió sus labios en claro nerviosismo- oye… h-hoy es Halloween y quería…- el moreno le prestó atención- ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile?-

- Está bien- dijo en tono aburrido- te veré afuera de la escuela- la chica se desilusiono, esperaba que él fuera por ella, pero no importaba, había aceptado salir con ella.- Dobe, vamos por algo de comer, kakashi no llegara temprano- el rubio asintió y ambos salieron de allí.

- ¡Frentona, eres tan afortunada!- la chica sonrió- pero… ¿no notaste a Sasuke-kun algo melancólico?- ella asintió, miraron por donde se habían ido- ¿Qué habrá pasado?

- No lo sé, pero ten por seguro que hare mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo feliz- dijo con una sonrisa-. ¿De qué te vas a disfrazar cerda? – la rubia le dio un zape y ambas sonrieron.

- No lo sé, tal vez de mujer lobo- le guiño coquetamente el ojo y la pelirosa torció los ojos- ¿tú frentona? Algo que te oculte esa horrible frente de marquesina- ahora fue turno de Sakura de darle un zape en la cabeza a su amiga- ¡Oye!

- Mejor disfrázate de momia, a lo mejor con las vendas disimulas tu gordura y no arruinas el nombre d ellos hombres lobo- la rubia la miro indignada- en vez de parecer mujer lobo, parecerás una cerda negra- ambas chicas se fueron una encima de la otra, dispuestas a arrancarse los ojos, como bien sabían hacerlo.

- ¡Hey!- miraron y allí estaba kakashi- si siguen así, temo que romperán mi salón- ambas miraron hacia otro lado y se quedaron quietas- ¿de que hablaban? – Curiosamente habían seis alumnos en ese salón de clases- ¿se van a disfrazar para el baile?

- Por supuesto- hablo la rubia- ¿usted kakashi-sensei?- el hombre se encogió de hombros y ambas chicas sonrieron- ¿Por qué llego tan tarde?- levantaron una ceja y el peli plata sonrió un poco tras su máscara- ¿Qué hacía?

- Nada, fui dejar una ofrenda afuera de la escuela- las chicas levantaron una ceja y lo miraron.- ¿no conocen la historia?- ellas negaron- se las contare- todos los que estaban en esa aula se acercaron al frente- bien, hace cuatro años- todos asintieron- hubo una alumna, común, como todos ustedes. Era tímida y sumisa- asintieron.

"Era molestada todo el tiempo, temían que pudiera lanzarles maldiciones ya que siempre llevaba consigo un curioso gato negro, de peluche claro. Pero los alumnos solo buscaban formas de lastimarla, la chica iba y venía en completo silencio, nadie sabía cómo llegaba o en qué momento lo hacía, simplemente aparecía.

Un día, algunos jóvenes la vieron caminar hacia la escuela y decidieron jugarle una broma, total. La chica nunca los acusaría, se acercaron en tono muy amigable, alegando solo querer platicar con ella. La muchacha no lo tomo a mal, al contrario, solo quería tener amigos, nada serio, nada diferente.

- Y dinos ¿Cómo le haces para llegar a la escuela?- habían preguntado algunos.

- C-caminando- la chica respondió bien a todas sus preguntas hasta que mencionaron a su felino de peluche- ¿él? E-es muy e-especial para m-mi- ella se sonrojo, todos se sorprendieron al ver aquello- m-me lo d-dio a-alguien especial.

- Fue un placer charlar contigo- todos asintieron y se marcharon, nada parecía haber cambiado, solo que ella sentía que había logrado algo, había sido recibida por unos compañeros y eso la ponía feliz. Un día, fue llamada por esos mismos compañeros y habían puesto condiciones sobre su amistad con ella.

- Escucha- ella asintió- queremos ser amigos tuyos, pero, también queremos saber que tanto harías por nosotros- ella afirmo feliz, muy inocente- ¿irás al cementerio con nosotros?- abrió grandes los ojos- te veremos aquí afuera, en la noche, ¿Qué dices?- la chica asintió feliz, por ellos haría lo que le dijeran.- y… lleva a tu gato de peluche, que te haga compañía- asintió de nuevo, se despidió de ellos y llego a su casa.

- P-padre- el mayor solo la saludo como si nada, estaba muy ocupado- i-iré a e-estudiar en c-casa de unos amigos. Sus ojos se apartaron por fin de esos documentos ¿amigos? ¿Ella tenía amigos?- ¿p-puedo?- el medito- son b-buenos chicos.

- ¿Lo son?- ella asintió y el mayor se sobo la sien- está bien- ella sonrió alegre- pero en cuanto todo eso termine, vendrás a casa tan pronto como puedas ¿trato?- la chica asintió feliz y el mayor suspiro- por cierto- asintió de nuevo- mañana vendrán a visitarte- ella lo miro confusa- el dueño de ese gato raro- dijo mosqueado-. Odio que me deje de mensajero- la chica sonrió feliz y corrió escaleras arriba, su persona especial estaría de regreso pronto.

La noche llego y con ello, la chica salió de su casa, iría a reunirse con sus amigos, salió con su ropa normal, su chamarra holgada, todos la esperaban, debía darse prisa. Llego al frente de la escuela y espero pacientemente a que llegaran su panda de amigos ¿Qué harían en el cementerio? A lo mejor una prueba de valor. No era muy valiente y dudaba poder pasarla, pero quería y haría todo lo posible por estar con sus amigos, aguantaría todo.

Un mensaje llego a su teléfono, avisándole que estaban más adelante, cruzando la calle, la chica medito, iría por ellos y los sorprendería, pero mejor se quedó, intento ir, pero de nuevo se quedó plantada frente a la escuela. Quince minutos pasaron, y ellos aún no llegaban ¿Por qué tardarían tanto? Los carros iban disminuyendo a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Miro al frente y ahí venían todos, sonrió.

Los muchachos le hicieron señas para que se acercara y la chica, cruzo sin mirar, cruzo sin pensar, apenas sus pies se posaron sobre el asfalto, un auto apareció, envistiendo a la joven hasta hacerla volar, pegar contra la capota del carro y estampar su pobre cabeza sobre el cristal y después el suelo, todos gritaron conmocionados, uno de los chicos bajo del auto y miro asustado a sus amigos.

- ¡Se supone que solo ibas a fintar, no atropellarla!- el otro estaba en shock-¡Hey!- se hincaron frente a ella, la muchacha tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y una mueca de profunda tristeza cuando vieron sus ojos- ¡Despierta! ¡Hyuga, despierta!-

La heredera Hyuga había muerto delante de la escuela, ella era una chica buena, sonriente. Nadie sabe que cruzaba por su mente el día que la atropellaron aquellos chicos, nadie supo porque lloraba, si por felicidad de verlos, o por tristeza ante el mal presentimiento. La chica era un prodigio, muchos lloraron su pérdida, a pesar de que era una chica callada. Dicen que su espíritu atormentado vaga delante de la escuela cada Halloween, la han visto sollozar frente a la puerta, abrazar algo, pero nunca se ve nada.

- Y-y… su padre… ¿hizo algo?- hablo un chico rellenito, que había dejado de comer después de la plática- ella…

- Su padre hizo muchas cosas por castigar a los que le habían quitado a su hija- el profesor lucia afectado- era terrible, una terrible noticia, el magnate Hyuga perdió la cabeza poco después, se volvió loco, no pudo soportar el duelo. Actualmente los Hyuga desaparecieron- todos bajaron la vista- yo siempre me preguntare ¿Quién era la persona especial para ella? ¿Por qué atesoraba tanto ese gato de felpa? Todos bajaron la vista.

- Yo solo me pregunto- hablo Sakura, sorbiéndose la nariz- ¿En que estaría pensando para morir tan triste?- todos negaron y ella se abrazó. Pobre chica ¿Cuál era su nombre?

- Hinata Hyuga- abrieron los ojos- bien, es todo, pueden irse- asintieron y fueron saliendo lentamente, aún estaba conmocionados, no la conocían, pero alguna vez habían oído o leído en el periódico y la radio, sobre el magante e imperio Hyuga, derrumbado, con su única heredera fallecida.

- Pobre Hinata-chan- dijo [Ino- que triste final tuvo- Sakura asintió- podríamos cerciorarnos de que esta allí afuera, hoy, durante el baile- la miro asustada- ¿Qué? Yo quiero conocerla.

- Oh claro, la fantasma de Hinata Hyuga nos va a hablar y nos va a decir qué diablos pensó ese día- medito- oye- asintió- nunca mencionaron al gato de felpa otra vez- ambas meditaron- ¿Quiénes serían la personas que la embromaron así?- ambas negaron y empezaron a caminar de nuevo, era triste oír aquello, y si el fantasma de ella de verdad vagaba. – hay que ir a la fiesta de Halloween, les diremos a Naruto y Sasuke-kun que vayan con nosotros a investigar la aparición ¿Qué opinas?

- Opino que meare mis bragas si aparece algo- la pelirosa la miro feo y la otra rio- ¡Era broma! Aunque no lo creo tanto- ambas empezaron a reír, esa noche seria definitiva.

La noche llego y con ello, Sakura arreglaba los últimos toques de su disfraz, se colocó un sombrero negro de bruja y sonrió satisfecha, no sabía cómo sería el disfraz de Ino, pero el suyo ya estaba, salió de allí, iría por su amiga primero y después vería a Sasuke-kun. Iba pensando en la chica de la historia, le había preguntado a su madre y ella había dicho que la tal Hinata tendría al menos dos años más que ella, por raro que pareciera, al ser un prodigio había sido ascendida de grado y por lo tanto, cursaba grados mayores.

Seria dos años mayor o de su misma edad, pobre chica. Ser un prodigio y que crean que eres bruja solo por… ¿Por qué habrían llegado a creer eso? Siguió caminando y miro hacia el frente, en la parada de la esquina había una chica, de cabello largo y azul oscuro, su rostro pálido y sus ojos perla, que raro color. La chica miro a todos lados con congoja y después bajo la vista,

- Hola- la chica la miro asustada- ¿esperas a alguien?- ella negó. ¿Buscas algo?- asintió- ¿Qué es? a lo mejor te puedo ayudar.

- E-es…- ella asintió- es alguien muy especial para mí- ella abrió los ojos- lo perdí, no lo encuentro y me siento tan triste- la chica hablaba demasiado bajo y se veía muy triste.

- Podemos ir a buscarlo juntas- la chica la miro asombrada- iré a recoger a mi amiga justo ahora, tal vez te nos unas y vayas a la fiesta con nosotras- la chica medito. No estaba vestida para una fiesta, su chamarra blanca con una bufanda azul, sus pantalones azul oscuro y unos tenis blancos- ¿Qué opinas?

- No estoy vestida para una fiesta- su tono bajo la sorprendió- s-seria… mucha molestia,

- No, no te preocupes. Ella la miro asombrada- mi casa está cerca, podemos ir y te presto alguno de mis vestidos o uno de mi madre, para que puedas disfrazarte de muñeca, eres muy linda, tal vez seas una muñeca muy linda- la chica le sonrió agradecida y asintió, caminaron hacia atrás y llegaron a la casa de Sakura- mamá ¿podrías prestarle un vestido a mi amiga?- la mujer miro a la chica y parpadeo.

- Anda, eres muy bonita, nunca te había visto- la chica se ruborizo, poniendo por fin color a sus pálidas mejillas- Mnm, supongo que tengo algo que te quedara, ven conmigo- caminaron escaleras arriba y Sakura se quedó abajo, debía ayudar a esa chica '¿Cómo se llamaba? No le había preguntado, en cuanto bajara le preguntaría su nombre- ¡Sakura!- miro y su madre bajaba - ¿Qué tal quedo?- ahora llevaba un vestido algo largo hasta las rodillas, tipo de muñeca- era lo que iba a usar para mañana, ella lo puede usar hoy- asintió, la morena tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Te ves preciosa- ella agradeció aun cohibida- vámonos, Ino-puerca ha de estar esperándonos- asintió y camino tras ella- ¡Gracias mamá!- la morena vio con una sonrisa lo que ocurría- ven- salieron de la casa y caminaban en silencio- no te pregunte tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?

- H- Hinata- la pelirosa asintió con una sonrisa- ¿Y tú?

- Soy Sakura- le sonrió- te agradara Ino, puede ser escandalosa, pero es una amiga genial, le tengo mucho aprecio. ¿De dónde eres? Nunca te había visto.

- Soy de aquí, pero… últimamente no había podido venir- asintió- extrañaba este lugar- su caminar era pausado, tímido- s-Sakura-chan- asintió- g-gracias, nunca habían s-sido tan a-amables conmigo.

- No te preocupes- le sonrió- por cierto ¿Qué es eso que perdiste? ¿O a quién?

- Es alguien especial, la persona que más he querido en mi vida- la pelirosa asintió- pero sigo sin encontrarlo-

- Pronto lo encontraras- llegaron a casa de la rubia y ella pego un grito al ver a la chica- Ella es Hina-chan- la rubia sonrió- Hina-chan, Ino Puerca.

- ¡Frentona!- la pelirosa empezó a reír y miro a la morena- Solo me llamo Ino- asintieron- y bien, ¿nos vamos?- Ino miraba constantemente a aquella chica, era linda, tenía un aire de tristeza, pero también de misterio ¿Quién sería? Según Sakura era Hina-chan, Mnm...- Y dime Hina-chan- ella asintió- ¿Tienes muchos amigos aquí?

- N-no- miro con aire ausente hacia el cielo- l-os únicos amigos que tuve- asintió- siempre lloraban, n-no sabía porque- se encogió en si misma- s-siempre quise saber por qué, n-no me gustaba verlos tristes, eran tan buenos- Sakura sonrió, era tan tierna- ¿y-y ustedes?

- A la frentona le gusta un chico. Dijo picándole las costillas- y es tan miedosa que no se lo dice.

- ¡Cállate! Gruñeron y las suaves carcajadas de la chica se dejaron escuchar- ¿Qué sucede?- ella negó, su sonrisa era preciosa, pero aun había tristeza en sus ojos- Hina-chan- ella negó y siguieron caminando, llegaron a la fiesta- ¡Oh, cierto!- miraron a Sakura- yo quería investigar sobre el fantasma de aquí- ambas miraron sorprendidas- kakashi-sensei nos contó una historia.

.- ¿Kakashi-sensei?- miraron a la chica y ella sonrió. E-era mi s-sensei ¿c-cómo está?- ambas dijeron que bien- ¿q-que les conto?- Sakura empezó a relatar su historia y Hinata asentía a todo lo que decía- kakashi-sensei- susurro bajito- h-había e-escuchado e-esa historia- ambas asintieron- p-pero el final n-no fue así- abrieron los ojos- e-ella.

La morena bajo la vista, sus amigos no vendrían, resignada suspiro y miro guardo su teléfono, pero abrió los ojos al no sentir su gato de felpa, que llevaba en su bolsita ¿Dónde estaba? Miro a todos lados, no se le pudo haber caído, la iba a regañar cuando se vieran y no lo tarjera consigo, empezó a buscar en todas direcciones, bajo la vista desilusionada "Cuando volvamos a vernos, quiero que traigas ese gato contigo, no lo compre únicamente para que lo pierdas" se veía enojado cuando lo dijo.

- ¡Hey!- miro al frente y ellos sacudían su gato- ¿Se te perdió?- ella asintió, camino hacia ellos.

- ¡Ten cuidado, se te puede caer!- escucho a sus amigos decir, Hinata corrió hacia ellos, intentando tomar entre sus brazos al gato de felpa negro, lo adoraba tanto, era de él, de su persona especial. Si lo perdía…- ¡Cuidado!- miro hacia la derecha unas luces la cegaron, sintió el golpe, el rebote, pero ya no sentía dolor, cayó sobre el suelo, sus cabellos media noche esparcidos por el pavimento y sus ojos mirando hacia sus amigos- ¡Oh por dios!- oyó los gritos- Dijiste que no la atropellarías ¿Qué diablos te sucede?

- ¡Ella no se movió!- se acercaron a ella, el gatito estaba en manos de ellos, empezó a llorar, no se había perdido- Hyuga, abre los ojos- la muchacha intento moverse, decirles que todo estaba bien, que no le dolía, pero se detuvo al ver las lágrimas de ellos.

- N-no l-lloren- la miraron- e-estoy bien- pero sus ojos abnegados en lágrimas, los había hecho sufrir, a sus primeros y únicos amigos- n-no llores. N-no me duele- sintió las manos de todos, escucho más gritos y demás, pero poco a poco iba perdiendo lucidez- S-sas…-

- La chica lloraba por haber hecho sufrir a sus amigos. Ambas chicas ahora lloraban y Hina-chan miraba al cielo- e-eso la p-puso ´más triste que cualquier otra c-cosa- asintió.

- Pobre chica- ambas bajaron la vista- ¿Qué era lo que estabas buscando hina-chan?- ella sonrió un poco- te ayudaremos y…

- ¡Sakura-chan, Ino-chan!- voltearon hacia atrás y un rubio disfrazado de momia las recibió- ¡Guau, Ino-chan, estas fantástica!- la rubia sonrió- Sakura-chan, tampoco te quedas atrás- iba con vestido negro y medias de colores- el teme quiere saber si ya van a ir para allá- ambas chicas asintieron- ¡Hola!-. Saludo a la chica- mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, eres amiga de Sakura-chan ¿verdad?- ella asintió- los amigos de Sakura-chan son míos también- Hinata sonrió más ampliamente, Sakura reparo en que la chica ya no lucía tan triste- vamos, te encantará conocer al temer- ella asintió

Siguieron caminando y Hinata reparo en que había algo en el suelo, se acercó a recogerlo y abrió los ojos, lanzo una exclamación ahogada y todos voltearon a verla, la chica lloraba y sollozaba, sus manos apretaban algo entre ellas y lo acariciaba con su mejilla, como algo muy valioso, todos se miraron entre ellos ¿Qué le habría pasado?

- ¡¿Es que debo esperarlos toda la noche?!- giraron a ver al moreno, Sasuke iba vestido de conde Drácula y tenía el ceño muy fruncido- Diablos, de haber sabido que llegarían tan tarde, me hubiera quedado en mi casa.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, lo siento es que…!- hablo Sakura, pero fue interrumpida por Hinata, la cual miraba fijamente a Sasuke.

- S-Sasuke-kun- el moreno abrió los ojos, eso no era… no era posible- p-por fin- corrió hasta el joven y enterró el rostro en el pecho de él, Sasuke estaba en shock, tenía a Hinata en sus brazos, pero.- Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun- sollozaba en su pecho- t-te e-eche de m-menos- lo miro, sus mismos grandes y hermosos ojos perla- N-no lo perdí-le enseño el pequeño peluche y Sasuke aún no salía del shock.

- Hinata- Ino abrió los ojos ¿Hinata?-e-estas- por fin la abrazo, todos miraron asombrados la acción del chico y vieron con sorpresa como la joven pelinegra iba volviéndose más pálida, el vestido que traía fue sustituido por una chamarra blanca y unos pantalones azules.

Lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de todos sin darse cuenta, Naruto parpadeaba para quitarse las lágrimas y poder ver, pero no podía parar de llorar, miro a su amigo, el cual también lloraba, no podía ni articular palabra y lo único que hacía era abrazar y besar la frente de la morena, Sakura abrió los ojos con lágrimas, era ella, la chica de la historia. Y ella, ella… miro con dolor y alivio las lágrimas de Sasuke, él lloraba y se aferraba a la chica.

Ino por su parte no podía parar de llorar, se abrazaba a sí misma y miraba a sus amigos, aquella chica había sido la de la historia, pero por lo que veía, su persona especial fue Sasuke, siempre seria Sasuke. La chica fue desvaneciéndose, con el gato entre sus pequeñas manos y susurrando cosas hacia el moreno, el cual se negaba a soltarla, no era posible, no podía irse,

- No te vayas- dijo aferrándose a ella.- Hinata- ella le sonrió con amor- quédate… quédate conmigo.

- N-no puedo- beso los labios del moreno y Sasuke cerró sus ojos con tranquilidad-p-perdóname, n-no pude verte y-y no tenía el v-valor de hacerlo. P-perdí el gatito- el negó- p-pero a-ahora y-ya lo tengo- se abrazaron otra vez y una luz comenzó a brillar sobre ellos- t-te quiero. S-siempre l-lo hare.- miro a sus nuevos amigos- g-gracias.

Sasuke cerró los ojos mientras sentía que aquellas pequeñas manos lo soltaban por fin, había pasado un duelo horrible, pensando que ella había muerto por su culpa, pero ahora sabía que lo quería, tanto como él la quiso y la querría, Hinata Hyuga, la chica más especial para él. Todo comenzó a moverse de nuevo, parecía que nadie había notado lo que había sucedido.

Todos se levantaron de donde estaban y comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela, Sakura miro a su amor platónico y bajo la vista, había un lazo muy especial entre ellos dos, aunque ella ya no estuviera, miro el gatito en el suelo y miro a Sasuke, pero él ahora estaba más lejos para ella.

- Oigan- miraron al rubio y él tenía los ojos abiertos- pudo ser muy romántico y dulce el momento pero… ¡Hable con un fantasma!- Sasuke sintió una venita de ira en su sien, la rubia cayó al suelo y Sakura estampo su puño contra la cabeza del rubio- ¡Ay!- pero ni así deja de hiperventilar- ¡Vi un fantasma!- el rubio se desmayó y Sasuke solo pudo sonreír un poco.

- Diablos, es un dramático- dijo Sakura- ayúdame a llevarlo- entre ella y Sasuke cargaron a Naruto, pero después Ino lo hizo a un lado, haciendo que entre ella y Sakura cargaran a la momia inconsciente y rubia-¿Ino?

- Yo cuidare el legado y el lugar de Hinata-chan- abrió los ojos- Sasuke-kun lucia feliz- ambas sonrieron y miraron hacia atrás, Sasuke tenía el gatito de felpa en las manos-¡Vámonos Sasuke-kun!- empezó a caminar hacia ellas.

- Feliz Halloween- dijo con una sonrisa y ellas se contagiaron.

* * *

><p><strong>Aloha, am… la neta. Llore mucho, pero siento que ya lo último no lo hice bien xD jajajajaja diantres, en fin, espero que les guste, esto se suponía que debía subirse desde el lunes, pero ya ven, me apurare a seguir escribiendo las historias que faltan, será un solo fic, pero como que con… ¿Drables? No tengo idea de que sean o con que se comen, pero, xD algo haremos, en fin, espero que les guste y nos vemos.<strong>

**PD. Felices fiestas de Halloween, no le hagan que muchas ya han de estar pidiendo calaverita y todo el rollo xD Jajaja, disfruten su día, bye –bye.**

**Pd2 creo que el titulo cero que ver, o quien sabe, nos vemos, ahora si xD.**

**Kasai**


	2. Hinata en el país de las pesadillas

**Especial de terror. **

**Summary general. Este "especial" contendrá, historias de terror, ambientaciones, cosas sacadas de mi mente y ya saben patraña y media xD jajajajaja, no sé cuántos salgan, depende mucho de la imaginación y de las historias que me sepa, así como lo largas que sean**

**Rating: k+**

**Título: Hinata en el país de las pesadillas.**

**Summary. ¿Broma o pesadilla? ¿Realidad o ficción? Hinata despierta un día, notando lo extraño del lugar, el cielo es negro, muy oscuro y sin estrellas, la luna es naranja y al fondo… ¿Son personas? ¿Por qué no tocan el suelo? ¿Qué está pasando? El frio invade su cuerpo, el escalofrió la recorre por completo. ¿Sasuke-kun? Hinata, hace demasiado frio aquí, ven, siéntate conmigo- la boca de Sasuke parecía cocida, su rostro era más pálido que de costumbre, su piel esta fría, hay sangre en sus ojos, Naruto-kun parece calavera, Sakura-chan tiene el cuello torcido- ¡S-Sálvenme!**

* * *

><p>Hinata abría lentamente los ojos, le dolía un poco la cabeza y sentía pesadez en sus piernas ¿Qué había pasado? Miro a todos lados ¿Dónde estaba? Trato de recordar, había ido a entrenar con sus amigos, si no mal recordaba. Entonces ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Ino-chan? ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Sasuke-kun? Salió de su cama y camino por los pasillos de la mansión Hyuga, se veía oscuro, como si fuera de noche, tal vez si lo fuera ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?<p>

Se apoyó en las paredes para comenzar a caminar con más rapidez, sentía que le temblaban las piernas, no podía mantenerse en pie, se sentó en el pasillo, desde hacía un rato sentía escalofríos, miro a todos lados, no parecía haber nadie en casa. Empezó a gatear hasta la ventana que daba hacia afuera y ahogo un grito ¿esa esfera naranja era la luna? ¿La luna llena estaba anaranjada? Era un color muy brillante, el cielo no tenía ni un rastro de estrellas, era negro y tenebroso.

No se escuchaba nada, ni un animalito o las risas de las personas que paseaban fuera de su casa, se alejó de la ventana para intentar llegar a la puerta de entrada, tenía que ir a buscar a sus amigos y a Sasuke-kun, tenía miedo "S-Sasuke-kun… ¿Dónde estás?" abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una densa neblina, miro a todos lados, tenía que ir a la derecha para llegar al distrito Uchiha, allí encontraría a Sasuke.

Un escalofrió la recorrió, miro hacia el frente y de la neblina comenzaron a surgir figuras ¿eso del fondo eran personas? Suspiro aliviada, de seguro se había ido la luz, intento caminar hacia ellos, pero había algo extraño, no pisaban el suelo. Abrió los ojos, no pisaban el suelo, había visto bien ¡No estaban pisando el suelo! Se atraganto con su propia salida, iban directos hacia la casa.

Se alejó de la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y hecho a correr al distrito Uchiha, Sasuke, Sasuke, con Sasuke estaría a salvo, lo llamo en su mente, grito su nombre. ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke-kun? La mansión Uchiha tenía todo, menos personas, habían letreros rotos y algunos con telarañas, los cristales estaban estrellados y algunos ya no existían ¿Qué había ocurrido allí? Sea lo que fuera, empezó a correr más rápido ¿Qué más daba si habían cristales rotos?

Quejidos y alaridos se dejaron escuchar a sus espaldas, erizando por completo los vellos de su nuca, miro en todas las casas vacías y oscuras, "Sasuke-kun" pensó con angustia, llego hasta la casa de los Uchiha, donde residía Sasuke y abrió las puertas, se metió corriendo y cerró la puerta, para después correr por el amplio pasillo, subiendo las escaleras en el proceso.

Miro hacia afuera por la ventana de la habitación de su novio y se alarmo, la luna tenía un extraño color naranja, parecía una pelota de ese color, tan brillante sobre ese cielo oscuro, sintió escalofríos más fuertes, se auto abrazó y empezó a mecerse, no entendía que sucedía allí, era algo tan extraño. Tan, tan sobrenatural, eso era, sobrenatural.

- Sasuke-kun.- la puerta del pasillo, el que conducía a las escaleras, comenzó a rechinar y eso la alarmo- ¡Sasuke-kun!

- Hinata- ella se paralizo, se oía una voz en todos lados, no sabía si era adelante o atrás- Hinata, mi dulce Hinata- abrió los ojos, ese era Sasuke, se puso de pie en un intento por ir a buscar de donde venía esa voz- hace frio, siento mucho frio Hinata- se paralizo ¿y eso?-Hinata- la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció un Sasuke Uchiha, pero estaba pálido, sus ojos eran más negros que nunca, sus dedos aferraban la puerta y su boca, tenía unos extraños hilos saliendo de sus labios – Hinata- no había abierto la boca para decir aquello. Su boca estaba cocida, eso eran aquellos hilos.

- Sasuke-kun ¿Sasuke-kun?- el joven se movía muy rígido, tenía los ojos negros o cuencas negras puestas en su rostro, su cuello tronaba cada que el volteaba hacia un lado- ¿Qué sucede? – sus palabras eran bastante bajas.

- Duele- abrió los ojos- y hace frio, ven conmigo Hinata. Ven- ella miro como sus articulaciones tronaban cuando estiro los brazos hacia ella. – Ven conmigo- su voz era una especie de lamento. Hinata miro con miedo a la aparición y negó en repetidas ocasiones, ese no era Sasuke, no era su Sasuke-kun, se zafo como pudo de aquella mano, que sin darse cuenta ya la tenía atrapada y echo a correr. Las sombras en la casa comenzaron a moverse, como si estuvieran vivas

Gran parte de lo que era el pasillo y toda la residencia Uchiha estaba en ruinas, tenían cristales rotos, las puertas estaban tiradas, el suelo lleno de sangre y tatamis rotos, los pedazos de cristales. Se cubrió los oídos ante los quejidos de dolor que se escuchaban en la casa, eran desgarradores. Salió como pudo de allí y llego corriendo hasta el resto de lo que era el terreno, encontrándose con lo mismo, manchas de sangre en las paredes, miro hacia el cielo y la luna anaranjada la recibió, haciéndola estremecer, eso no era bueno, no era normal. Trago saliva y comenzó a caminar más despacio ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke-kun?

Una mano salió desde debajo de la tierra, agarrando su pierna y haciéndola gritar por el susto, se zafo como pudo de aquella mano y echo a correr de nuevo, la gente comenzó a salir de la residencia Uchiha, algunos tenían cortes en todo el cuerpo, otros se arrastraban por el patio y salían de los arbustos, algunos se descolgaban del techo y dejaban ver sus heridas expuestas ante ella, muchos cojeaban, otros se tambaleaban, pero parecían dispuestos a alcanzarla.

Sus pisadas la llevaron hacia afuera de la residencia y corrió hasta alcanzar la avenida, la neblina cubría todo a su paso, dejando muy poca visibilidad, más asustada que antes empezó a caminar pegada a la pared, pero con miedo a que alguna de esas visiones saliera y la atrapara, trago saliva, no entendía nada.

Miro al frente y parecía que empezaba a haber luz, se detuvo un poco y trato de enfocar ante la insistente y densa neblina, entrecerró los ojos y vio hacia el fondo, comenzaba a aparecer gente y con ello sus movimientos torpes y tambaleantes, los miro más fijamente, escuchaba los quejidos al fondo y sus vellos de la nuca y los brazos comenzaban a erizarse.

- Hinata- pego un brinco y miro hacia atrás, Sasuke estaba delante de ella o el que supuestamente era Sasuke, su cabeza ladeada y una sonrisa cruel en sus facciones, de nuevo esas horrible si temibles cuencas nuevas con algo rojo brillando dentro- has sido una mala chica- le tomo la mano y Hinata sintió helado allí donde él había puesto su mano- no huyas.

- Hinata-chan- miro al frente y Naruto estaba allí, su cabello siempre rubio ahora lucia opaco, su piel morena carecía de color ahora misma, sus ojos tenían una crueldad que nunca se había visto en ellos, su sonrisa con colmillos y acomodando un guante en su mano- no temas, no dolerá- abrió los ojos asustada y Sasuke apretó sus manos en sus brazos, la frialdad de su piel la recibió y eso la hizo temblar aún más-

- S-suéltame- se retorció en brazos de Sasuke mientras veía con miedo como esas apariciones se acercaban a ella, había escuchado cosas hacia unos minutos y ahora notaba que eran lamentos. En ellos se repetía constantemente su nombre- d-déjenme.

- ¿Hinata-chan, ya te vas?-su alma se fue a sus pies al ver lo que había delante de ella, Sakura Haruno, más pálida que nunca, su cuello y su boca se encontraban cocidas y sus ojos habían perdido esa belleza de jade, ahora eran dos esferas rojas que la miraban con crueldad- aun no te has unido- Hinata tembló, se zafo de nuevo de Sasuke y comenzó a caminar de espaldas, todos la seguían, podía ver a su querido Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado, pero con hilos saliendo de sus labios, tenía sangre en la boca y lágrimas de la misma sustancia roja.

Naruto tenía las comisuras de la boca marcadas por rastros rojos, sus ojos estaban fijos en ella y su voz se distorsionaba por ratos, y Sakura, su querida amiga. También la miraba con mucha crueldad, sintió unas manos a sus pies y pego de gritos y brincos para zafarse de ellos, piso las manos, echando a correr en el instante en que se soltó de ellas y busco la seguridad de… de no sabía que ¿había algún lugar seguro? No lo sabía, las sombras en las paredes comenzaron seguirla y eso la asusto más. Sintió a alguien corriendo detrás de ella, pero no se atrevía a voltear.

Que alguien la ayudara, no sabía dónde estaba, la luna naranja solo guiaba su tormentoso camino hasta la mansión Hyuga, los quejidos iban en aumento y tenía miedo de que su padre tuviera la misma apariencia que esos desconocidos con las formas de sus amigos. Se detuvo en la puerta y jaloneo la reja para entrar, metió las manos en su bolsillo y lanzo una mirada hacia atrás, no había nadie, pero sentía claramente una vista fija en su nuca, miro de nuevo hacia la reja pegando un brinco ante la visión de Hiashi Hyuga con sangre en su cuello.

Se alejó del portón, negó en repetidas ocasiones, eso no podía ser. La mirada insistente paso a una risa cruel, miro hacia atrás y Kiba la miraba con morboso placer, el verla así de asustada solo lo hacía más feliz, Hinata negó de nuevo, no podía ser, eso no podía estar pasando, sintió unas pequeñas cosquillas en sus piernas, bajo la mirada pegando un grito, pequeñas alimañas reptaban por sus piernas, empezó a gritar de nuevo, sacudió sus piernas y corrió, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas temblorosas se lo permitieron.

Esto no era real, no podía ser real, parecía… ni siquiera sabía que parecía, de las sombras surgían manos y risas macabras que intentaban sujetarla, pero ella se zafaba como podía. Llego como una exhalación hasta las puertas de su casa, encontrándose una casa derruida, la reja tenía maleza y estaba oxidada ¿de qué se trataba eso? Empujo como pudo la reja, empezando de nuevo su carrera. Su padre podría ayudarla, él siempre lo hacía.

Abrió la puerta, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que correría con la misma suerte que en otros lugares, la mansión estaba hecha ruinas, todo estaba tirado, no habían muebles. Empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero muchos quejidos llegaron hasta sus oídos, se negó a detenerse, su padre, ¿Dónde estaba su padre? ¿Y Sasuke-kun? ¿Y Neji-nisan?

- ¡Hinata-chan!- brinco, en la puerta se veía el rubio que no era su amigo, intentar entrar- ven a jugar con nosotros, Sasuke-teme se siente solo- ella tembló, empezó a correr hacia arriba y más voces se unieron a la de Naruto.}

- Hinata, ven… no es tan malo aquí- Sasuke-kun no podía decir eso.

- ¡Hinata-chan!

- ¡Hinata-sama!- llegó hasta su habitación y cerro con seguro, era la única habitación intacta, pero aun así pego el sofá hasta la puerta, se había alegrado de pedírselo a su padre. Corrió a esconderse en el armario- ¡Hinata-sama, salga, no hay porque temer!- se escuchaba tras la puerta y Hinata temblaba.

Eso no era real, no era real, empezaron a empujar la puerta y ella cubrió su sonidos con miedo, las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos y los sollozos ya no podían ser acallados, tenía miedo, Sasuke-kun, padre, Neji-nisan…

- No hay porque temer- abrió los ojos, sentía unas manos detrás de ella- Hinata- era su padre, volteo con lágrimas, mala idea, el mayor de los Hyuga tenía los ojos brillantes, salía sangre de su boca y las manos estaban igualmente manchadas- no hay que temer Hinata.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaah!- salió del armario y corrió hasta su cama, temblaba de pies a cabeza, sus cabellos estaban amontonados hacia su cara- t-tu… s-Sasuke-kun… - la puerta se abrió y todos comenzaron a caminar hacia ella- ¡D-déjenme!- sintió sus frías manos agarrar sus pies por debajo de la cama, pataleo y se pegó con más fuerzas a la esquina- s-suéltenme… p-por favor. – todos estaban allí, sus amigos, su padre, Sasuke.- ¡D-déjenme!

Las risas crueles empezaron a escuchar, todos jalaban a Hinata y ella oponía toda la resistencia que podía, no quería que la tocaran, siguió pataleando, se retorcía, se quejaba, suplicaba que la soltaran. Sus lágrimas caían por todo su rostro, dejando rastros en sus sonrojadas mejillas. Que alguien la ayudara, ya no podía.

- ¡Hinata! Maldición, despierta- lanzo un último golpe con su puño cerrado y siguió sollozando- ¡Diablos!- volvió a zarandear a la chica- ¡Despierta!- Hinata abrió los ojos y miro a todos lados, era de día, el sol brillaba muy fuerte, el cielo era azul y ella estaba recostada tras un árbol, en las piernas de alguien, miro y Sakura le quitaba los cabellos de la cara.

- ¿Estás bien Hinata-chan?- las lágrimas de alivio no tardaron en correr- lo tomare como un ¿no?- ella solo asintió, se cubrió el rostro-no podíamos despertarte y lucias muy inquieta ¿qué soñabas?

- f-fue h-horrible- ella suspiro- ¿c-como llegamos a-aquí?

- Tú te desmayaste- dijo Sasuke, Hinata se sonrojo ante su voz, peor también se sorprendió de verle el rostro rojo- entre el Dobe y yo tratamos de despertarte, pero como veras, no nos fue tan bien- el rubio estaba en el suelo, de cara al pasto, agarrándose el estómago y soltando espuma por la boca- lo pateaste y a mí me pusiste un ojo morado, diablos.

- L-lo siento mucho- Hinata miro a todos lados, aún no podía creer que había sido un sueño- f-fue un sueño…- sus manos aun temblaban, pero sonrió. Había sido un sueño, nada más, nada fue real.

- Vámonos- Sakura ayudo a Hinata a ponerse de pie y Sasuke cargo con su espumoso amigo- ¿Qué estabas soñando? – ella les conto todo lo que había visto en su sueño, el miedo que sintió y el aspecto de las calles, las cuales ahora no tenían nada de eso. – Hmp y solo por eso debías golpearme a mí- se sonrojo.

-M-me da g-gusto q-que s-Sasuke-kun n-no sea un m-muerto- se sonrojo ante eso y Sasuke sonrió, empezó a caminar a la altura de Hinata y tomo su mano- ¿S-Sasuke-kun?- entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y Hinata se sonrojo, pero acepto gustosa el contacto, quería Sasuke, no lo había dicho abiertamente, pero así era.

-Nosotros nos vamos por aquí- hablo el "inconsciente" rubio, bajándose de la espalda de su amigo y tomando la mano de Sakura-. Picarones. Les guiño un ojo y se alejaron, Hinata se sonrojo y Sasuke veía mosqueado la dirección donde se había ido su amigo, el maldito podía caminar y lo había tenido que cargar ya cuatro calles, se las pagaría.

- Vamos- siguieron caminando y Hinata aún no quitaba su sonrojo- hoy es Halloween, ¿irás a la fiesta en casa del Dobe?- ella asintió- bien, te veré allí- habían llegado a la casa, Hinata aún no quería soltar a Sasuke, por lo cual llegaron directamente a la puerta, aun con su sonrojo.- ¿Qué sucede?

- N-nada- el levanto una ceja- g-gracias por traerme- sonrió un poco, Sasuke se agacho y beso a una despistada Hinata, la cual abrió mucho los ojos ante el contacto, era su primer beso y ella no era nada de Sasuke y… y… y…-

-Deja de pensar tanto- dijo Sasuke cuando se separó de ella- te gusto y tú me gustas ¿Qué más quieres?- se sonrojo en exceso y el moreno sonrió de lado- pasare por ti en la noche, espero que…

- ¡Dulce o truco!- de la puerta salió un Hiashi Hyuga con un maquillaje extraño. Sus ojos se veían brillantes y había puesto sangre falsa en su boca, la cual escurría- ¡¿Qué?! – miro las manos de Sasuke, aun sosteniendo las de Hinata. El moreno, miro a Hiashi una vez más, se acercó a besar de nuevo a Hinata- ¡Mal nacido! ¡Vuelve acá!

- ¡Nos vemos en la noche!- alcanzo a esquivar la calabaza llena de dulces y corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban.

- ¡Estás muerto Uchiha!- miro a Hinata, la cual estaba sonrojada- ¿dejaste que te besara?- la chica parpadeo un poco y asintió, el mayor suspiro- diablos, debemos tener "Esa" charla- ella negó con una sonrisa, todo era normal de nuevo, solo fue un sueño y…

- ¿Qué sucede?- Neji estaba disfrazado de zombi, pero Hinata no lo esperaba, cayendo desmayada- ¡Hinata-sama! ¡Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama se ha desmayado!- ahora era turno de la morena de echar espuma por la boca, no más sustos.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, se supone que este iba a ser el primero, peor tarde mucho en escribirlo y sinceramente no me sorprende, Jajaja, les había dicho que estaría ocupada y ciertamente lo estuve. De todos modos tengo hasta el domingo para subir mis fic por el día de Halloween y de muertos, así que, no me regañen. <strong>

**El jueves subí uno, ayer iba a subir, pero dio la casualidad de que mi hermano quiso ir a ver Anabelle y pus fuimos xD.**

**Espero que les guste, feliz Halloween atrasado, feliz día de muertos, nos vemos. PD, es cortito el one shot y va directo a "Especial de terror"**


	3. Boda negra

**(El sonido de un cerrillo prendiendose y de pronto se ilumina una habitacion) Bienvenidas y bienvenidos a este "Especial de Terror 2015" (Aplausos xD) Como habiamos dicho al principio del especial, o sea el año pasado, ibamos a agregar nuevas historias si es que se me ocurrían, el año pasado ya no se pudo, pero este, al menos estoy haciendo mi luchita xD**

**Como sabrán estamos a dos semanas de Halloween, asi que por lo menos espero rellenar esto con algunas historas más antes de que llegue el 31 y los primeros dos días de Noviembre, para hacerlo más chido xD jajajajaja.  
><strong>

**Recuerden que es en visperas que estaremos entregando estos fics, además de que para la pagina de Sasuhina fap les comente si querían escribir fics o hacer dibujos, si sí quieren, pus anotense allá en la pagina xD y estaría esperando sus trabajos antes del 31 para hacer la votacion xD.**

**En sí como les diré más adelante, esto fue como que pensado a raiz de una idea de esas mafufas que tengo yo xD y por leer demasiado kuroshitsuji xD jaja asi que, espero que les guste y sin más, a leer xD**

**PD: es algo muy corto, asi que no se sorprendan xD**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"Especial de terror"**

**Boda negra.**

Su largo vestido se arrastraba por el pasillo con alfombra roja. En sus manos un ramo de rosas negras y marchitas, su velo negro cubria todo su rostro mas no su delineada sonrisa roja. Sus cabellos negros azulados caian lacios por su espalda y cubriendo su nívea piel de porcelana que relucia aun mas con el vestido negro. Si, un vestido de bodas negro, perfecto para la prometida.

¿Cómo habia comenzado aquella boda luctuosa? Solo recordaba vagamente a su padre hablando en su despacho con un joven castaño, habían dicho varias cosas, pero ella no recordaba nada de eso. Solo sabia que no estaba feliz, nunca la dejaban ser feliz. Habia corrido todo lo que sus piernas le permitían hasta el cementerio, lleno de neblina, con el ulular de los búhos. Las sombras oscilaban ante sus ojos, bailando y riéndose de ella.

Recordaba haberse sentido infeliz, dolorida y con una gran herida en su corazón. Se dejo caer sobre la fría superficie de mármol a llorar su pena, su alma derrotada se caia en cada lagrima mientras sentía como todo se iba llenando de más desesperación, estaba harta. Su padre era siempre tan ambicioso que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que ella jamás saliera de la mansión.

Pero ella habia logrado escapar y ahora lloraba penosamente en la lapida mientras una sonrisa burlona asomaba sus labios, sus ojos perla miraban embelesados la tumba, retosar pacíficamente allí debía ser un sueño. Sacó el aire de su pecho con un suspiro lastimero y menos dolida que antes se levanto de ahí para emprender el camino de regreso ¿de ue habrían estado hablando su padre con ese joven? No lo sabia y no le importaba.

Debio haberle importado, pensó de nuevo con una sonrisa mientras seguía con su andar lento hacia el altar que se alzaba metros más adelante, debio haber puesto atención a lo que sucedió los días siguientes. Ahora que estaba en ese camino entendia la situación.

El primer día su progenitor habia sido extremadamente cortante con ella, más de lo habitual y habia ordenado que bajo ninguna circunstancia se le permitiera salir de la casa, de su habitación y aun más extraño, de su cama. Habia sido maniatada a los doseles de su cama. Recordaba haber suplicado, pataleado y llorado alto porque la dejaran salir, pero no lo hicieron.

El siguiente día habia sido despertada en una bañera con un liquido rojo, al principio habia pensado que era vino, pero no, habia sido sangre. Sangre que brotaba de sus muñecas abiertas. Lloró por aquello dos días seguidos y las heridas habían sido cerradas con aguja e hilo.

Los días pasaron y pasaron y las rarezas que mandaba hacer su padre la debilitaban cada día más, fue llevada a un sotano, eso lo recordaba muy bien. Le habían dicho que saldrían, pero jamás la dejaron poner un pie fuera ella misma, vendaron sus ojos y ataron sus pies. Las manos hacia tiempo que habían dejado de funcionarle debido a todo el tiempo que permanecieron atadas al dosel.

El camino habia sido oscuro, por la venda en sus ojos, habia sido silencioso ya que la gente que iba con ella no hablaba mucho, también habia sido algo ajetreado. Pero cuando llegaron el inconfundible olor que tenían los sotanos a moho y polvo llego a sus fosas nasales, más asustada que antes trató de escapar, pero su sorpresa habia sido grande al notar los barrotes frios.

Escuchaba voces y palabras en otro idioma, trató de pedir ayuda, trató de gritar, pero por más que lo hacia nada salía de su garganta. La venda fue quitada y con mucho terror vió aquel altar, de fría piedra negra con incrustaciones de oro y algunos pentagramas grabados. Las antorchas iluminaban la habitación, la gente aglomeradaa su alrededor estaba vestida con túnicas negras y largas, más sus rostros burlones estaban al descubierto.

Su padre apareció de pronto en su visión,si, debio haberlo sospechado. Ella misma lo habia dicho, él haría cualquier cosa por su ambicion y lo habia cumplido. La sacaron de la jaula y una vez que lo hicieron la arrastraron hasta la mesa, ataron de nuevo sus magulladas y callosas manos. Sus pies fueron atados por igual y en su boca se coloco una mordaza.

Estaba asustada, confundida y muy dolida con todos, pero también llena de odio, estaban sacrificándola en nombre de quien sabe qué, sus ojos perla relucían aun mas en su ojeroso rostro y miro fijamente a algunos sujetos, los reconocia como personas que trabajaban para su padre y que habían conocido a su madre. Ellos comenzaron a reir y a hablar más alto, la dejaron allí expuesta al frio de la habitación ya que solo llevaba puesto su camisón.

El odio en su interior refulgía más y más, lo sentía recorrerle la espina dorsal y bajar de forma fría por su espalda hasta los dedos de sus pies, empezó a meditar ¿Qué podría hacer? Pero nada se le venia a la mente. Fue cuando sintió la primera herida lascerar su piel. Grito lo más alto que pudo, pero sabia que nadie la escucharía y en cambio sus agresores se recocijaban en su dolor. Sus muñecas estaban abiertas nuevamente y eso solo aumento más el deseo de venganza.

- Si sacrificamos a la bruja, esta podrá llamar a un demonio y seremos ricos- habia escuchado a lo lejos, asi que de eso se trataba, centro sus ojos perla sobre aquel que habia hablado- ¡La bruja me esta viendo! ¡Hagan algo, podría maldecirme!- sintió el cuchillo clavarse de nuevo ahora en sus piernas, pero esta vez no grito. Mordio su lengua tan fuertemente que sintió el sabor de la sangre en ella.

- Necesitamos torturarla más, él aun no viene- hablo su padre- eres idéntica a tu madre- abrió sus ojos perla- ella también resistio mucho y al final el demonio no hizo nada por nosotros, pero contigo. Contigo aquí será diferente, tu madre fue demasiado lista, pero dudo que tu lo seas hinata- de nuevo la fría hoja lascero su piel y grito de nuevo.

Su madre no habia muerto de una enfermedad, ahora entendia, le habían hecho las mismas cosas que a ella. De nuevo una furia ardio en sus ojos perla. Se enderezo como pudo y escupio la sangre en su boca hacia el que sostenia el cuchillo, empezó a decir palabras al azar, ellos tenían miedo de una bruja, ni ella ni su madre lo eran. Pero estaba dispuesta a todo.

Si, eso habia sucedido, el recuerdo se desvanecio y miro de nuevo frente al altar que se alzaba delante de ella. A sus pies los cadáveres de todos, muertos de la peor forma, no pudo importarle menos. Paso sus pies descalzos por encima de algunos cuerpos y su vestido iba limpiando la sangre que habia en el suelo. Su madre antes de morir la habia prometido, volviéndose al aprometida de la muerte.

Ella sabia que le harian lo mismo, pero de ninguna forma obtuvieron nada, más que la muerte. Alzo sus ojos perla hacia adelante donde él la esperaba, estiro su mano llena de cicatrices e hilos de tanto que cortaron su piel, pero él solo sonrió. Tomo la fina mano entre las suyas y hinata sintió el frio beso en sus dedos.

Su prometido, un joven de cabellos negros azabaches, peinado de forma desordenada y vestido con un traje negro solo la envolvió en sus brazos. Se sentaron en el altar mientras veían como las personas a su alrededor eran aun asesinadas por ellos. Ahora entendia porque siempre habia sido feliz en el cementerio. Se abrazo de nuevo hacia el joven, lindo día para casarse, en la noche de brujas.

…

…

Hinata bajo el libro de su rostro y después sintió escalofríos, no volveria a leer historias tan raras un dia antes de Halloween, miró hacia atrás. Sasuke ya se habia dormido y ahora ella tenia miedo de meterse en las sabanas y despertarlo por el miedo que habia sentido.

Se levanto del tocador y camino sigilosamente hasta acurrucarse en la cama junto a su novio, este solo levanto su brazo y la dejo meterse entre ellos hasta que quedo con el rostro en su pecho. las brujas no existían, asi que no debía preocuparse, bostozo largo y profundo hasta que se acurruco de nuevo. Miro toda la habitación, ¡bah! Ella y su maña de leer cuentos que se encontraba.

Miro hacia el espejo y allí habían varias fotos de ellos juntos, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver una figura pasar por el reflejo, se incorporó pero ya no habia nada, trago grueso, ¿Qué habia sido eso? Se levantó de la cama y camino hasta la ventana para ver el cielo nocturno y la gran luna llena, habia sido su imaginación, pensó de nuevo pero las figuras pasaron de nuevo y hinata temblo entera.

¿e-eran brujas? Se puso azul del miedo y corrió a esconderse de nuevo entre los brazos de su novio, definitivamente jamás leería historias macabras antes dormir otra vez. Sasuke a su lado sonrio burlon, feliz noche de brujas hinata, pensó el joven. Pensar que caería en semejante broma como la de ver muñecos siendo lanzados por Naruto en la otra casa, ¡ja! Que chica tan inocente.

- s-Sasuke-kun ¿E-estas despierto?- el gruño y ella se abrazó más a él- t-tengo miedo h-hay brujas afuera.

- Las brujas no existen, solo es Naruto gastandote una broma- dijo con una sonrisa de lado- trata de dormir y… - pero una risa burlona comenzó a escucharse por toda la calle, ambos se miraron extrañados y corrieron a ver hacia la ventana. Una mujer iba volando en su escoba más lejos de lo que los muñecos de Naruto estaban y más alto que una persona normal. Se despidió de ellos y desaparecio. Tanto Sasuke como hinata se miraron con los ojos abiertos y ambos corrieron hasta la cama y se envolvieron entre las sabanas. - ¡Maldita broma! – rugio Sasuke.

Feliz Halloween.

* * *

><p>¿<strong>Qué les parecio? En si esta rara la historia, no se que les parezca a ustedes, pero se me ocurrio a raíz de leer kuroshitsuji y acordarme de una canción que se llama "bodas negras" no tiene nada que ver al canción con el fic. Si pueden oírla escuchenla es de Ana Gabriel y trata sobre un chico al que se le muere su mujer, solo se que él lloracon el esqueleto en sus brazos.<strong>

**En si, como dije no tiene nada que ver el fic. Pero se me ocurrio y lo ultimo fue como una parodia para terminar las bromas de Halloween, espero que les guste y si no, pus ya ni modo xD jajajajaja nos vemos luego y a seguir rellenando "el especial de terror" xD muajaja. **

**Por cierto, antes que nada y después que todo, recordemos que estamos por entrar a día de brujas y Halloween y todas esas cosas, un favor, lei en internet que hay adoradores de cultos que sacrifican animalitos en sus rituales, no vayan a dejar salir a sus animalitos por nada del mundo, no vaya a serla de malas y adiós mascota. Pero en si ya me ha tocado ver algo asi y era en un parque cerca de mi casa, encontré restos de animalitos y más cosas alrededor, por eso, cuiden a sus mascotitas, cuiden si ven un animal de la calle. La gente tonta hace ese tipo de cosas y créanme, no sale nada bueno. **

**Hasta luego, felices pesadillas. xD**


End file.
